


To Unknowns

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Actions Have Consequences [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes-centric, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pre-James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Protective Vision (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: It was Vision, the strange man from the airport, that arrived nearing the thirteenth-hour mark. The red android stared at them, very obviously judging them before searching for Steve's location."He is not here, андроид ”The android's eyes snapped back to them and they narrowed but accepted Soldat's words with a harsh nod.----James and Soldat do something thinking during the flight to the nearest hospitalPt 2





	To Unknowns

**Author's Note:**

> Any words that aren't in English, hover to see translations. If you're on mobile, it'll be at the bottom.
> 
> James and Soldat's thought will be presented like: You like Plums? / They are nice fruits.
> 
> Sort of like their thoughts are happening simultaneously.

It was over twelve hours before anyone arrived, at which point Stark's condition had deteriorated. Stark wasn't like them, he was purely human and it left him exposed to hypothermia and frostbite had begun setting in at the three-hour mark. They had been forced to lift him and hold him against their chest in an attempt to pass on body heat. It was hardly any help and Stark was in and out of coherency; they talked to him when he was conscious enough in a determined strive to keep him awake.

It was Vision, the strange man from the airport, that arrived nearing the thirteenth-hour mark. The red android stared at them, very obviously judging them before searching for Steve's location.

"He is not here, _андроид _”

The android's eyes snapped back to them and they narrowed but accepted Soldat's words with a harsh nod.

He knelt beside them, worry evident in his eyes. "Sir?"

"Vison." Tony rasped, before coughing, blood spilling from his lips. James grimaced at the sound.

He had been coughing the liquid intermittently though out the hours. It left them knowing there was more damage to his ribs then they'd originally anticipated.

(Maybe having a bunch of cars dumped onto you, even while in the suit, could easily do such damage _and_ then getting in a fight with an anger super-soldier.)

(The witch was not one they'd be trusting any time soon; Soldat could remember her while he had been with HYDRA. She was a willing member.)

Honestly, they were surprised the blood hadn't crystallised at this point—his fingertips had suffered. His toes too, no doubt.

(Stark's left pinky wasn't looking good.)

"Hold on, sir." Vision effortlessly lifted Tony into his arms from their grip before turning to them. "Bring the shield and his armour."

Soldat pushed to his feet, grimaces as the blood rushed to his legs, and grabbed the shield and powerless husk of armour, dragging it along; following closely behind the red android without any argument. Compliance would be the best course of action.

James shifted within their shared mind-space awkwardly but Soldat stood perfectly still as they rode the elevator up. Vision had brought a Quinjet, seemingly having expected something bad to have happened, and Soldat dropped the armour against the wall once they were inside. The ramp closed behind them and the heating kicked in immediately.

"FRIDAY." Vision began. "Pilot the Quinjet to the nearest suitable hospital and call ahead to notify them of our arrival."

"Of course, Vision." A female voice responded and the Quinjet fired up.

_Stark's AI? / Plausible_

"FRIDAY." He gasped, eyes widening before he squeezed them shut, forcing the tears that had gathered to fall.

"Boss." The AI's voice wavers, like a child worried for her father—but that was exactly that what it is, isn't it? "I was so worried when I lost contact with the suit. Then all connection with the suit vanished and I couldn't even tell if you were _alive_."

The AI's voice had a static-like noise—the closes to the equivalent to a sniffle if James had to guess and it made his chest tighten.

"I'm sorry, baby-girl." Stark blinked rapidly. "I didn't mean to make you worry about me."

Soldat pursed his lips as he listened, watched on silently as they conversed about Stark's injuries, Vision believed broken ribs, if the coughing up blood was any evidence.

Admittedly Soldat felt unnerved by the idea; Stark was a well-known man, Soldat had been quite eager to approach the mechanic, there was just something about the man that created that excited him. He was a stark (_Really?/Hush_) contrast to what Soldat had been moulded into. Unfortunately, he and mind-mate had been too mingled, to integrated, with each other that the idea was pushed aside in favour of getting back their feet.

Soldat could admit he was curious—James was too. Once they had <strike>deserted</strike> escaped HYDRA, they'd located a library computer and researched all they could about this supposed Bucky Barnes because James might have been conscious but his memories were fuzzy—Soldat didn't have any of his bar what he'd done for HYDRA, so he wasn't much help in the recovery process and only ended up causing James (back when he was calling himself Bucky and still a mess) nightmares.

(Soldat had tried his best to keep his memories under lock and key but they slipped by without his knowledge sometimes.)

But it quickly went to Steve and that evolved into the Avengers.

Tony Stark was what caught their attention.

James could recall Howard—Soldat could recall killing him and his wife; could recall HYDRA's whispers of trying to get Tony under their grubby hands.

Soldat and James had researched as much as possible about Tony Stark after that—they wanted to know why HYDRA would have loved to have Stark as one of them. They learned from what scarce information there was on how he became Ironman and while a lot of it was—Soldat didn't think censored would be the correct term—shared, it was obvious there was plenty missing. He had shut down weapons production immediately at his return from his _three months_ missing. Ironman's first documented appeared by the news was during a fight with someone who'd tried to create their own. It was never said who it was, however.

There was the Stark Expo, New York (where he flew a _nuke_ through a wormhole), the Mandarin, ULTRON. Those were just major events, there were plenty of others that was mostly just him or occasionally a few but never the entire group of Avengers.

Soldat and James also looked into Tony from before he became Ironman—there was a lot, mostly about his life and what he got up to. There were his achievements too, which were amazing—which was how they knew about the AIs.

But the point was, they'd invested a lot of time into learning about who Tony Stark is.

They didn't know a lot about the Accords talks, just how it was meant to organise the enhanced individuals that wished to pick up crime-fighting. He'd heard whispers from online forums that Stark had gotten involved because he had always—since his return from Afghanistan—sort to hold himself responsible. It had become widely known of Stark's efforts after ULTRON. The Maria Foundation was one of his charities that helped in relief and everything else that came after battles to keep citizens safe. None of the other Avengers had made an effort to help support those in need, not even in the immediate response after events. There were pictures online of Ironman and his Iron Legion assisting transporting people, supplies and clearing rubble.

Soldat had found himself rather fascinated by it—not to mention the man in general, his public personality compared to his actual one. While they intermingled, it was obvious that he put up a front most of the time for the press. Most had come to see through it over the years he'd been Ironman but _still_.

James had been quite adamant he'd been a hundred per cent into a woman before this.

Soldat had never even experienced anything romantic, let alone anything sexual.

(It was quite a learning curve because, hey, maybe HYDRA had turned them gay—and isn't _that_ a thought.)

But not for the first time in the last seventy-two hours, James and Soldat wish for nothing more than the apartment they'd gotten in Bucharest because they'd been making a life for themselves—they'd gotten a job in a small local shop, made a few acquaintances (there was an older woman, widowed, who made the most delicious pies and often shared slices with them), even a matted and obviously abused cat that somehow managed to get into their apartment—it lived in the building but how it could get into their apartment was a mystery to them. It had hissed and clawed at them but over the weeks, she had warmed up and had taken to curling up on their shoulders or sleeping on their chest. They fed it as often as they could afford.

They'd called her_ Pisică,_ which was Romanian and literally meant cat.

It was obvious Soldat didn't have much skill in naming—if calling himself Soldat said anything.

_ My name is perfectly fine!/You  _ literally _ call yourself soldier, just in Russian, dude. It's not very creative. _

Soldat huffed silently at James.

But while their thoughts lingered on something they'd lost, _again_, they were also on what was to come and they weren't going to fight against it this time. There was not Steve to fuck it up this time and there was no way they were going to fuck this up. They'd explain everything they're asked if it makes everything less messed up. They were also totally going to throw Steve under the bus when people come asking about what happened to Tony too.

_ You are more like me every day. _

James ignores Soldat's gleefully voice.

Bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> андроид - android


End file.
